Second Go Around
by Goddess Bless
Summary: After the first go around, Mia chose Nicholas. This time would be different, maybe if given the chance Andrew and Mia would really fall for each other, with no strings attached, no forced marriage. And maybe, just maybe they could now give love a chance.


I needed a desperate break from my thesis and graduate school stuff, and I kind of love Anne Hathaway. So, enjoy what really should have happened between Mia and Andrew. Enjoy! And I'm still working on everything else, I'm just having my butt handed to me. Do I really want to get my doctorate and everything?... Yes, yes I do.

* * *

><p>"Andrew, really." Mia ripped her arm from his grasp as he pulled her away into an unused room in the castle. He was there as a guest in attendance for the Genovian Independence Day Ball. It was a year after their almost wedding, and the two had not seen each other since. Mia's relationship with Nicholas ended well, like the relationship started- in flames with him being caught with another girl. She supposed that what her friend Samuel Duke of Hansbury had said about Nicholas having 'dates' not 'girlfriends' had turned out to be true.<p>

"Mia." Andrew was looking at her in a peculiar way that made her chest tighten. This wasn't the feeling that she had before. When they were engaged, there was pressure and confusion, and the tightness in her chest made her reconsider the fact that she had never given Andrew a true fighting chance. Suddenly his hands were on her waist and around her back, pulling her to his chest. As embarrassing as it was, Mia thought she heard a deep groan come out of the usual stoic gentleman at their contact.

"Mia, I made a mistake." His voice was breathy and Mia's skin tingled with something she could only place as excitement. "I never should have let you go." His lips were on hers before she could register the movement. Despite her attempt, she couldn't stop the gasp that eventually turned throatier at the contact. Her hands moved around him, feeling his muscular psyche and relishing in the cleanliness of his hair- Nicholas' was always a bit on the greasy side.

He pushed her back and they leaned heavily against a desk, each grasping and tugging at folds of clothing, buttons, and zippers. A loud laugh in the hall nearby startled them out of their activity and they separated, both red and slightly embarrassed at their lack of control and dignity.

"That was," He started and then paused, seemingly unable to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Mia's voice came out more unsure than it had in a long time. Her confidence had grown since ascending to the throne and for once, she had become speechless.

Andrew's hand raised and traced along her face. "Fireworks." He said at last and Mia snapped out of her haze.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Fireworks. I felt them- this time. With you. Fireworks." Andrew cleared up.

"Oh." Her voice was once again small. She felt those fireworks and wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. But she was queen and they had already done this tango once. His hand traced further down and came to rest on her neck; his light touch tickled her skin and Mia's breath shortened. "Andrew, we really should get back to the party."

Andrew's look of conviction didn't waver. "No, I have been thinking," he paused and his voice shook slightly, "and wanting for a long time. I made a mistake, I repeat; I never should have let you go. I love you, Mia. I realize that I am most likely too late, however I just wanted you to know." His confidence visibly wavered towards the end of his declaration and Mia found herself gripping his bent elbows for stability.

"No arrangement? No tricks?" Andrew shook his head.

"None." He smiled weakly at her, his meek and gentle shy side showing through.

'He is sweet,' she thought, 'I had no notion.'

Mia leaned forward almost unconscious of her actions and then waited for Andrew to close the distance. Their lips met and her chest tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe even if she tried to. She found herself once again pushed back against the desk and moaned into his mouth, as their bodies seemed to mold into one another. His hands gripped her waist in a firm but gentle manner, pulling her so close that there was no possible room between them.

Mia was unable to stop the gasp that escaped her lips as Andrew traced his way down from her mouth to her neck with gentle heartfelt kisses. When he reached the small divot that was formed by the crease of her neck and the gentle curve of her collarbone, Andrew paused and nuzzled the space gently. Mia's body shuddered and she clung to him without the ability to keep herself erect. Andrew placed his forehead in this crevice, breathing heavily.

"This is not the least bit proper," He said at last, voice strained with barely contained passion.

"Indeed." The voice belonged to Joseph, though neither Mia nor Andrew recalled him entering the small room quite the distance from the main ballroom and foyer. Mia and Andrew sprung apart, blushing heavily and worked to smooth done their terribly ruffled clothing. Mia's off the shoulder soft green dress had to be worked on by both Andrew and herself before it fell correctly. Her hair was nearly in ruins and his tie would probably never be the same.

"We didn't hear you come in." Andrew said at last turning to look at him, his cheeks still cherry with embarrassment.

"I can tell, however only I have seen this," He gestured with his hands due to lack of words, "And I will tell no one what I have seen. Duke Kenilworth if you would return to the ballroom presently, we will see if we cannot get Queen Mia here help with her hair situation." Andrew nodded, unable to say anything against Joseph and left after one final pleading look at Mia.

Mia leaned back against the desk and drummed her fingers anxiously, "Well." She peered at Joseph uncertainly, "You will speak of this to?" She left the question open ended for him to answer.

"No one, your Majesty." He held out his arm to her and Mia accepted it. "I do like him better than Nicholas, if you accept my opinion." Mia remained silent, deeply contemplative with her own thoughts.

It was not much longer afterwards that Mia returned to the main foyer in her full glory. It was time to make dancing rounds, one of her most detested traditions. It went about as well as any year until she turned and found herself in arms she would rather not be in. "Nicholas." She greeted icily.

"Your Majesty," he replied almost without a care in the world. "I've missed you." He said at last.

"I haven't." His handsome features turned cross at her reaction.

"Surely you don't mean that, Mia."

"I'd rather you not address her royal Majesty with such fondness." The voice belonged to Andrew and Mia's heart swelled despite her protest. Nicholas and Mia stopped their dance and Andrew bowed slightly, "May I cut in?" He asked genuinely.

"Of course-"

"No," Nicholas and Mia spoke at the same time, however Mia's answer won and she removed herself from Nicholas' embrace.

"I believe that it is time that I share a dance with an old friend, don't you?"

Nicholas' face scrunched even more with distaste, "Of course, your Majesty." He bowed and stalked away as Andrew gathered her up in his arms, though maintaining a respectful distance in the public eye.

"The snake is still around, I see." Andrew remarked nonchalantly as their made their way gracefully around the dance floor.

"Every single bachelor of right standard of breeding is here." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain and Andrew's face broke into a small smile.

"I am both a bachelor and of the 'right standard of breeding' as you put it." Andrew's voice was quiet and playful, though there was a serious edge to it.

"We have to talk about what transpired earlier." Mia's voice was stern. "That can't happen again, you know."

Andrew's face maintained the smile despite her words, "But you want it to occur, again and again."

Mia's face grew hot, however she pushed the feeling down, "That is beside the point."

"No, it isn't. I have made my mind up to pursue you, the right way, Mia. To pursue you and marry you if you'll take me, again." Their dance ended and Andrew bowed over her hand and kissed it softly, "I have full intentions of making you mine. Consider yourself under siege, my fair lady." As Andrew disappeared through the throng of guests Mia found herself frozen as a pleasant unadulterated passion raced through her. No one had ever pursued her like she knew Andrew intended to, she was a castle and he was the invading knight force. A small shudder ran down her spine at the prospect, with luck this would be a long and successful siege.

_%^_+#$%^&*PageBreak!#4%&*

Mia was lounging in her suite taking a much needed and rarely occurring break from her duties as Queen of Genovia. Her ladies' maids were banished for the day as was anyone else would bother her, all the appointments had been cancelled, and she threatened harsh punishments for anyone who dared intrude on her special 'Me' day.

She was thus rather cross when someone unceremoniously fell through her open window. As she stood to give whoever it was the verbal lashing of his or her life, she recognized almost instant the figure that was a mess of limbs on her floor.

"Andrew?" She asked nearly breathless at this unusual display of normalcy.

"Yes." He answered though, his voice was muffled by the carpet and Mia rushed at once to his side to help him right himself.

"What are you doing?" She paused, "Climbing through my window." She paused and looked out the window. There was no trellis there, only stones and mortar. "Correction, how did you climb through my window?"

Andrew sat up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I found foot and hand holdings in between the stones where the mortar had fallen away slightly. A man once had you climb out the down a trellis for him. I would rather scale a hundred walls for you."

Mia couldn't help but smile at him, "That is very cheesy, you know." She remarked, though her chest was tight with emotion.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less truthful." Andrew stood and held his hands out to her, "Come here."

This was a decision that Mia had to make for herself, she knew that if she told him to leave, he would and that would be that. However, if she went to him now there might never be turning back. Her body seemed to move without her telling it to and she found herself gathered into his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"I," She stared, but found herself unable to continue.

Andrew nodded, "I know," the words 'I feel the same' were there, unspoken but very present.

They stood there for the longest time before they both turned at the unmistakable sound of heeled shoes on hard wood flooring. Thinking quickly Mia took Andrew and hid him in one of her closets before closing the door and sitting on the seat nearby as if contemplating what to wear for the day.

"Majesty," It was Brigitta, she curtsied, after her coronation there was no stopping the curtsies, "I know I wasn't to bother you, however I was told to inform you that someone thought that they spotted a man climbing into your chambers."

Mia shook her head, "No one climbed in here, it must have been another window. I'll keep an eye out, however."

Brigitta nodded and curtsied, "Yes, Miss. I'll have the guards search the rest of the castle at once then." Mia was about to say that it was unnecessary, but let it go, searching would keep everyone busy.

"Very good, you are dismissed," Brigitta curtsied again before leaving.

"Now look at all the trouble you have caused," Mia strode over to her closet and wrenched it open to find that she had stuffed Andrew in her 'womanly nightgown' collection that had been a sick and twisted gift from her mother.

Andrew was unable to respond to anything, even a hand wave and Mia found herself having to physically drag the shell shocked man out of the closet. After calling his name a multitude of times with no response Mia tried a last resort action, she kissed him.

Fireworks restarted in her brain and once again they found each other tearing at clothing, desperate for physical contact. She could feel his want for her through her pajamas and couldn't deny it was a good feeling. They stumbled blindly back out of the walk in closet and Mia was completely surprised when she felt the bed hit the back of her legs and they toppled down onto it.

She was about to try to regain control over the situation, even though the voice in the back of her head was telling her this was right when her shirt was removed and one of her nipples became the singular interest of the nobleman on top of her. All thoughts of control and stopping left her. She had never had many sexual experiences before, if ever, but it seemed as though Andrew knew was he was doing. Unable to contain herself he pressed his face deeper into her chest and groaned. He was laying siege to her all right, in all the right ways.

They were snuggled together in her bed, naked under her covers and her head rested on his chest.

"That was bad." She said finally.

Andrew nodded back at her, though his hand roamed idly up and down her arm, causing her to shiver. "Very bad. Sinful even." His tone of voice still had that playful yet serious tone of voice that Mia was beginning to understand at his regular speaking tone.

"I believe that you just deflowered me." Andrew's hand stopped immediately and he sat up to look at her more closely.

"No, I didn't." His words were fearful and laced with shame. "I thought that-," He paused again, "I had no notion." Gazing down at his clenched hands he finally said tearfully, "I am so sorry."

Mia was taken aback by such a strong reaction. "Andrew, it's alright."

"How can it be alright?" There were tears now, "I just took away something so precious and you can never get it back and we aren't even officially in a relationship." His tone was so remorseful.

"And I am glad that it was you." He looked up at her. "I never slept with Nicholas, not even once. I think I knew what type of man he was." She paused, "I would never regret doing what we just did, if it means I did it with you."

They were silent until Andrew gathered her up in his arms, "We just had sex." He said finally, his voice contained an immeasurable amount of joy.

"We did."

"You and I-" He paused seemingly unable to contain himself.

Mia nodded, "Yes."

He squeezed her shoulders tightly and she could feel his smile, though she could not see it, "Mia, I love you. I have known for a long time, and when we are ready I will ask you to marry me, again." Mia's heart clenched painfully, though with happiness not doubt. His voice became troubled, "Are you," He cleared his voice, "We did not use protection," He slowly stated.

"We did." Mia said, "I am on birth control." He shot her a surprised look, "It helps with skin blemishes." Andrew nodded.

"So, there's no chance?" He asked hesitantly.

"None," She affirmed.

"Good, I mean." He paused, "We will, eventually, however when we're older." They were bold words, who knew where this was going to lead, however with the feeling that the two of them were sharing, it seemed to be the correct direction. Mia moved to cover herself, slightly uncomfortable with a man seeing her naked for the first time, but Andrew moved to stop her. "You can cover yourself, if that is what you truly desire, however." He paused looking unsure in himself, "I find you beautiful, every inch of your skin is the epitome of beauty." He blushed, "And of attractiveness."

Still covering herself with one arm, Mia smiled at him despite her mild discomfort, "Sir Andrew, are you calling me sexy?"

Andrew's face grew quite red, "I do not think I could find a more attractive and delectable rose in all the gardens of the world." His words were passionate and Mia found herself pressed to him in a deep hug. The skin on skin contact was like no feeling she had ever experienced before, however she maintained control over herself. Instead they lay in her bed and talked, really talked, for practically the first time. If they had done this before, without the pressure, than maybe, Mia stopped herself, that had been the wrong time for them, both of them had changed as individuals in the year that had passed and they were finally getting their chance.

It was nearly six in the evening when Andrew lowered himself out Mia's window after a chaste but passionate kiss. Mia paused him mid descent with a hand on his face and a soft caress.

"I want to be with you, Andrew." She paused, "Officially be with you, however can you blame me for wanting to keep this a secret for a while. To keep you to myself?" Andrew's smile dazzled her.

"You truly want to be with me, Mia?" She nodded her agreement, "Then I will wait forever if I have to."

She waved goodbye to him and watched as he reached the ground and sprinted off into the night like some secret backdoor lover. In some ways, she supposed, he was. She didn't know if what they had was going to lead to marriage, however it seemed as though that could be a likely prospect.

Scampering to her bed, it was Lilly she was calling not even ten minutes later. Despite the time difference, Lilly picked up, "I know your royal highness is not missing me too much yet, the ball was only three days ago, I've been home for less than 24 hours.-"

"Lilly, shut up, I have big news." Mia could almost hear Lilly's interest being peaked.

"Yes?"

"I slept with someone." Mia whispered into the phone with a girlish giggle.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard that incorrectly. Did you just tell me that you got laid?"

Mia nodded before realizing that Lilly would not be able to tell that, "I did."

"Who?"

Mia paused before answering, "A certain Duke of Kenilworth."

"No!" Lilly's voice was truly well scandalized.

"Yes." Mia's voice was triumphant.

"Oh, you are bad, my friend." To say that Lilly sounded shocked was an understatement. "When did he come back into the picture?"

"Three nights ago?" Mia asked feeling slightly guilty for having not told Lilly about that night sooner.

"Spill." Mia then told Lilly all of what had happened in the side room and then what had transpired today, unfortunately in great detail because Lilly would accept nothing less. "Well," She replied finally, "Good for you. I didn't like Nick, and if a guy is willing to scale a palace wall for you, I think that he's a keeper."

Mia nodded again before voicing her affirmation. "Completely," She squealed in excitement and turned over on the bed so that she was facing the ceiling. "I just wonder how this is all going to turn out, how we can eventually come out into the open."

"I'm sure your friend Elsy would love to give the world the scoop on you two." Lilly's voice was wicked and Mia found herself missing her friend.

"I believe I would rather set my hair on fire." They continued to gossip for a time more before hanging up and Mia ended up making her way down to the kitchen for an absolutely famished meal. Her grandmother had left the day after the ball to live in her townhouse with her husband of one year, Joseph, thus leaving Mia free reign over the kitchen and all it's delicious morsels. Ice cream, here comes Queen Mia.

It was another ridiculously posh garden party two weeks later when Mia got her next glimpse of Andrew. He was speaking to the most recent honoree Mel Brooks, the old sometimes not so politically correct comedian. Her view of him was blocked as another guest came to greet the young queen. She would not spot him again until much later in the evening's festivities.

She had pulled one of her infamous 'get aways' and was currently hiding in the hedge maze that her grandmother had been so fond of. If she had to shake the hands of one more slimy duke secretly or not so secretly vying for her hand in marriage she was going to become a vestal virgin. She was wearing a soft blue skirt and pressed shirt with mother of pearls, completely fashionable for her age and yet it fit well with the idea of queenhood.

A voice cleared behind her and Mia put on her best courtier smiles, "Yes?" She asked turning around to see whom it was. Her heart raced as she realized it was Andrew.

"May I request and audience with her majesty?" Somewhere in the back of her mind Mia remembered Nicholas asking quite the same thing, only Andrew seemed to do it in a much more sincere way.

"Of course, young man. How can I be of service?" He smiled and took a step closer before taking a quick glance around.

"May I be so bold as to request a kiss of her Majesty?" He asked, his voice somewhat shy and yet confident.

Mia shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sir Duke. However, one must never request a kiss, but take it."

Andrew smiled, "Then I shall take it." It was not a moment later that Mia found herself in his warm embrace and she smiled. This she could get used to. They had talked on the phone quite often since the instance in her chambers, but they had not chanced a meeting since.

Now it seemed as though they truly were secret lovers off on a passionate hidden away meeting. They kept their kisses chaste, but passionate, neither wanting to go overboard with emotions in such a temperamental atmosphere. Mia finally rested her head upon his chest and sighed with content.

"I've missed you." She felt rather than heard Andrew's nod in response.

"And I, you." This was the feeling of truly being content, the ability to want nothing more than to hold one another. They didn't need to be all over each other, as Nicholas and Mia had been, it was simply enough to be able to touch. Andrew ran his hands up and down her bare arms idly. "You look beautiful today, Mia. I could barely keep my eyes off of you, I'm afraid I wasn't too subtle."

Mia snuggled her face into his pressed and proper shirt before breathing his scent in deeply. "Right now, I don't care if you were obvious. I'm just glad that you and I are here right now." Andrew seemed to agree with her and they both took solace in holding one another. Mia tilted her head up and Andrew captured her lips in a heated kiss, neither noticing the dark looking male watching them.

Nicholas was angry, he had been so close to the crown, and then nothing. It wasn't as though he didn't care for Mia, he truly, truly did. He just didn't, he couldn't imagine himself settling down with anyone, at least not for a long time. Mia wanted marriage, a love marriage. Age mattered nothing to her, if they were truly in love Mia would have married him on the spot at that church instead of letting the whole wedding go. He wasn't ready for such a commitment.

Thus he flirted and fooled around, nothing serious, but just enough to make himself feel more confident about entering a long-term relationship with Mia. There was nothing more that he could have wanted than to be with her, to be the partner that she wanted and needed, however that couldn't be. Though lately he had been feeling different, he wanted to try again with Mia, he wanted to try and be that husband figure she was so desperately looking for.

That night at the ball when she rejected him, he had thought that she was merely being polite to her former fiancé, but now watching them in their heated embrace in the hidden garden maze Nicholas found himself growing angry with jealousy. He wanted Mia, and he was going to get her by tearing those two apart if it was the last thing he could do. Forming a plan in his mind he quickly snapped a few photos with his cell phone and then backed away as quietly as he could, with relief he noted that he had gone undetected.

Mia and Andrew released one another and set about righting their clothing, "We seem to be in this predicament often, don't we?" Andrew joked while fixing his collar and then reaching out and fixing her sleeve.

Mia let loose a small girlish giggle, "I suppose we do end up this way often enough."

With one last chaste kiss the two separated out in two different directions, Mia back to the party, and Andrew to wander the maze a while longer so no one would suspect they had been together. The evening went off swimmingly and Mia sent off her guests with no regrets whatsoever.

It was early the next morning when the doors to the royal bedchamber opened and Mia found herself face to face with an angry former queen of Genovia. "What is the meaning of this?" Mia stared at her grandmother helpless in the situation due to lack of knowledge.

"Of what?" She finally asked and Clarisse threw a newspaper at her whilst turing on the television. Both Elsy's show Sunny Side Up and the newspaper were filled with images, though slightly grainy, of Mia and Andrew obviously making out in a dark corner of the maze at the castle.

Mia groaned and covered her face with the newspaper before falling back onto her bed. Try as she might, Mia could not ignore the sounds of the 'news reporter' gushing about the latest royal scandal.

"Care to explain, Mia?" Clarisse had gone for a slightly more gentle approach this time, however angry she was.

"Andrew and I have been seeing each other." Mia paused and then continued weakly, "We have been seeing each other for nearly a month."

Clarisse threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You are the Queen, you cannot just go off and date anyone who you'd like to. There are precautions involved, press releases, public outings, and you did nothing along those lines." She paused angry as a stung bear and in a way she was, she was under the impression that they had a better relationship than this, "This is a disaster for the world to learn of this in the tabloids."

It was Andrew's turn to enter the room, having arrived at the castle as soon as he had gotten the word of what had happened.

"You!" Clarisse turned on him with nearly sparks flying from her. "How could you possibly do this? You had your chance, and now you're here to muck it up again."

"Enough." Mia's voice was strong, angry, and level with sternness. "Andrew and I have chosen to be in a relationship. A loving and real relationship, no arranged marriages, photo shoots, or outings. We chose to keep this quiet, because we wanted to have something private for once in our lives." She paused and muttered darkly, "I suppose that was too much to ask for." She stood off the bed and covered herself more fully with her bathroom, "We shall deal with this as it comes to us, but as of right now I would like to take a shower before starting the day."

It took a moment for Clarisse to realize she was being dismissed, turning on her heel she left with a huff. Andrew, with the opposite intention strode right up to Mia and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, Mia." He started, "I should have been more careful when I followed you. This is all my fault."

Mia almost agreed with him, but held her temper; this was no time for rude displays. They needed to be together as one, not divided by blame. "I don't blame you, Andrew. You are sweet and kind, and all you wanted to do was see me. How could I ever blame you for such an honest and caring reality?"

Andrew smiled at her and did the unexpected. He dropped to one knee and pulled out her previous engagement ring. He opened his mouth to propose and Mia put a hand over it just in time.

"Wait." She said simply, "When you ask me I want it to be in our own time, not when some tabloid says that we're ready." Andrew's shocked face met her and Mia crouched in front of him and removed her hand from his lips. Cupping his face she leaned forward with difficulty and kissed him, "I love you, Andrew. We have the oddest love story in the world, we started out engaged and are now just in the fresh stages of being together, but I do love you. When you ask me, in our own time, I will say 'yes', however, right now I need to say 'no'. For the both of us."

Andrew's facial expression was a mix between relief and disappointment. Since their almost wedding day he had known that it was a mistake and had been working to try and correct that choice. She was once again rejecting him. There was hope, however, and he was going to hold on to it as tightly as possible. He nodded, "Then I'll ask again sometime in the future."

Now that the cat was out of the bag it was all either one of them could do to see one another. It seemed as though the world was trying to keep them apart. Andrew's parents were furious, as was the former queen, and really anyone else. Who the Queen was courting was a matter of public interest and also crown interest. A part of Mia did not understand what the big issue was; no one seemed to think it bad when they were in an arranged marriage. But, that was it, wasn't it. She was supposed to marry for the good of the crown, for links to other countries and for strength. Andrew was a good match when the crown needed to be saved, however now at her position on the throne was secure, he was no longer the ideal suitor.

She was now watched like a hawk with her every movement scrutinized. She and Andrew were not allowed to see each other, talk to each other, or have any contact what so ever. Despite being the queen, Genovia was not an absolutely monarchy and thus she had to share power with the parliament. This of course meant wheeling and dealing with them for power, laws, and over all sovereignty. She was now doing that same dance only for her love life.

They were taking recess from Parliament when Mia was grabbed from behind in her little hidden, or rather not so hidden stair well behind the actual room of Parliament. She turned ready to beat off whoever had dared to touch her and in her castle. It was Andrew and she grabbed onto him with all the force and love she could have.

"We're not going to make it, they are not going to let me be with you, let alone marry you." Mia was near tears.

"Yes, they will. I've been working and gaining notoriety and prestige. I'll become a jewel for the crown, I swear." Andrew spoke with such utter devotion and conviction that Mia had to believe him. And thus began Andrew's other siege plan, the siege of Genovia.

The next few months was met with few meetings and long hours working at being seen as a real couple and not a palace scandal. The real breakthrough came with Andrew's posting as head of the Royal Guard for her Majesty the Queen. This meant even less time together, to the point where six months passed by without a single meeting.

Mia was moping in her rooms, feeling a complete loss with the world when a gentle knocking occurred at the door. She ignored it in favour of pressing her face to her pillow. It seemed as though life just didn't want to let her win lately. The bed dipped down next to her and a soft but firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"My dear." Mia pushed her head onto her grandmother's lap. They had been at odds since the whole tabloid scandal.

"We've been trying so hard to play with everyone, play everyone else's game. All we want is to be together."

A hand brushed through her hair gently, "You two have been trying very hard. And," Clarisse paused, "And I think that it is time that I threw my hand into the mix."

Mia lifted her head off of the matriarch's lap, "Grandmother?"

Clarisse pressed a finger to her grandchild's lips, "I was wrong, Mia. I did not take the time to see what you two are truly in love. I was simply," She paused again, "I was angry, about what happened between you two last time and I don't think that I wanted to see it for what it was, and maybe I was too set in my anger."

Clarisse stood and tucked Mia into the bed, "Sleep now, my sweet girl. And I will take care of things."

341873871,[[].,PageBreak,.,][;91u2838y437

Mia all but threw herself into the arms of Andrew upon the formal exit of the Parliament session a month later. "We win, I get you."

He smiled and held her to him, "And I you."

They left quickly to her chambers to discuss the limitations and protocols that had been placed on their relationship. There was the general statement of championship, starting almost instantly, no more midnight meetings, and they would have proper outings, photo shoots, and anything else that would show the public that their Queen was in a proper relationship.

It was doable, still a little controlling, but with Mia being in such an important position of power, limitations were expected. They took them joyously. Thus began the months of 'proper' outings and chaperoned visits. The chaperones did serve something wonderful, however. No matter how hard Nicholas tried to break into the relationships and cause confusion and anger for the couple, the chaperones were there to watch and tell the truth about such instances, even an ill placed kissed from the jilted lover.

"Mia?" Mia looked up from her place, her head resting upon the lap of her beloved. A year and a half had passed since their side room incident. She made a questioning sound to show that she had heard him.

"I've been thinking," Andrew played with her hand absently under the watchful eyes of their chaperones, respectfully placed at fifty yards away. "I'm ready."

This made Mia turn and sit up next to him, "Are we speaking like, you're ready to go home, or you're ready- you're ready."

Andrew kissed her soundly on the mouth, "If you're asking that, then you know what I am talking about." Mia grinned a nervous but cheeky grin at him. Turning onto his knees, nothing too spectacular- he didn't want to draw the attention of anyone watching.

Last time they were in this position there was a lot of media, and no real privacy. This time around they were doing everything for themselves and each other, everyone else could bugger off.

Mia held her arms around his waist as he kneeled above her on both knees. They were smiley and giggly in the confident manner of two people who were comfortable with what was going to happen and how it was going to happy. Not every bride to be screams and cries when asked for her hand, Mia knew and was expecting a long and happy life with Andrew.

"Mia," They laughed slightly when Andrew lost his balance slightly and Mia was the only thing that was holding him up. Righting himself, he continued, "I love you. You love me, and at the end of the day that is enough." He paused, "Actually, it is not enough, I want you as my wife Mia. I want you all of my days in person and on paper. Please, let me be that person for you."

He pulled out the same film canister they shared a look. Andrew relaxed back onto his feet and pulled Mia's hands from around him, "The last time we did this, I proposed to you with this same film canister, and this same ring- I suppose that part of me still rings true- pardon the pun." Mia smacked him lightly, though she was laughing. The last go around she never gave him the chance, never gave his humor the chance to shine through. "Will you marry me, Mia? No long cheesy speeches, nothing like that, just you and me," He popped open the container and picked out treasure inside, "And a ring."

Mia smiled at him, actually happy this time around, "I do believe that you, me, and a ring was exactly what I was hoping for." Andrew smiled and kissed her soundly, though the smile didn't leave either of their lips despite their kiss- some smiles are too important to loose once you have them. Andrew slipped the ring onto Mia's finger and kissed her soundly once again.

"Ready to face the hounds?"

Mia shook her hand and turned around to lie back against his chest, "Not quite yet."

Andrew smiled and wrapped his arms around his beloved, happy for the second go around.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

iBless!


End file.
